The Honourable Black's
by sofi-spyder-sparx
Summary: It's about what if Sirius had a daughter. Set after the DH but some characters who should be dead are still alive. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Who are you?

I do not own any of the characters from the harry potter book J.K Rowling does, I only own Aludra Black and the made up universe in which My fave characters are still alive.

Who are you??

The raven with a hint of red haired girl streched her back so that it arched in a cat like fashion,She let out a small growl which completely cancelled out the cat like movements.

It had been a long time since she had been at 12 Grimmuald Place, Exactly 14 years she thought to herself as her mother scooped her into her arms screaming at the empty house "I can't live like this anymore Sirius!" The girl was only four but she still knew that her daddy was in Azkaban.  
With a Remus Lupin as a god-father she knew her dad had been falsely imprisioned, Remus telling her all these facts did not please Scarlet one bit for she had given up hope on Sirius and truely believed that he had murdered the Potters and Peter aswell as 13 muggles when his cousins husband had knocked on the door to inform her that Sirius had been arrested.

The young girl shook this out of her head she was 18 now, The war was over and she finally escaped the claws of that horrible bitch and had returned to live with her daddy at long last,

When she showed up on that door step she only hoped that he remebered he had a daughter and not think she was some crazy person looking for somewhere to stay, She grabbed the big brass knocker on the front of the door and slammed it firmly down,  
She waited five minutes until a lean man with sandy hair and a moustache to match opened the door "Pads!!!" He said lunging forward and hugging her only one person called her that her uncle Moony because she had a natural talent for Animagius like her father and could also could turn herself into a dog well puppy at the time.

"Y..you reconiased me after all this time?" She said a litlle taken "Of course i did,You look just like him but female and you always had a red streak in your hair and fur which came from Scarlet the traitorus"  
She smiled she loved hearing she looked like her dad, Because saying she looked like her mother was a fate worse then death to her after she sold her own husband out.

"Who's at the door Moony??" Lupin let out no reply just stepped to the side so now she was in full veiw of the man she could tell was her father.

He had long sleek black hair, With pale skin and he still had a slight muscled build like all the photos she had managed to steal from her mother before she destroyed all evidence of him,  
He had a slight beard but it was one of those small goatie ones.  
On his neck she could see the end of a tattoo he must have gotten because he never had any the year he had been arrested the year of her birth.

She had a feeling that he was also taking in the appearence of his daughter "It can't be I thought you lived with your mother" She grimanced at the last word "Don't call her that,she merley gave birth to me and she is dead now".

Llupin looked at the girl shocked "You didn't did you?" She shook her head "Pettigrew did, The only person she trusted,sold her out" The girl slightly seemed to smirk at this as did her father " The bitch got what she deserved then!" This made the girl nod in unison with her god-father.  
Remus then turned to her with a warm smile "I say we should let the girl in don't you Sirius,She looks like she will freeze to death" Sirius nodded back at him "Of course, sorry I'm just so confused and happy at the same time,My only child is back here I thought I'd be on My death bed before I saw her" A small stream of tears started to trickle down his face.

She dropped her bags and went to embrace her dad "It's okay daddy I'm here now and I won't ever leave you" He looked down to the slightly smaller girl,whilst wiping the tears away from his face. He pulled out his wand and smiled back at the girl " I'll put your things in narcissa old room, I'd rather you stayed in there then in bellatrix's, You can do it up anyway you won't to because I doubt green and silver are your colours".

The girl smiled as she recalled that memory it was her favourite and happiest memory, she always recalled it everytime she woke up in the morning just before she showered and got dressed, She put on her black and silver cardigan over her black waistcoat and deep red vest top, she also wore a black ra-ra skirt and long victorian style boots. She walked out of her room to see Remus walking out of the room oppisite hers "Just checking up on Dora and Teddy" She smiled at him "How is my cousin and my new secound cousin doing?"  
He beamed back at her "wonderfully" A smirk then came across his face " I see you inherited your fathers intresting dress sense" She looked away in mock hurt " Thats not a very nice way to speak to your god daughter and your cousin Moony." He chortled at this "Your just like your father you know that?" She started to walk off then turned back slightly "If I'm so like my dad then I'll be off to gorge Myself till I burst, good day Moony" she lightly chuckled after this.

She had reached the kitchen door frame when she heard a boys voice call out "Who are you?" She looked confused then saw the boy who had said this sentence "I'm Aldura Black,I live here with my dad." This time another boy spoke but instead of having black hair he had ginger "Aldura Black? Wait your the girl that Fred had a crush on!" She blushed A bit at this sentence the two girls and the other boy looked up at him,Then he continued to speak "Yeah Fred said that she was brilliant at pranks and was as intrested in the mauraders as him and George were,But he was too scared to ask her out because alot of guys were intrested in her and he thought she would just laugh at him....."

This time the brown haired girl spoke up "But i thought Aldura was in our year?" The red boy chimed in again "Yeah still that doesn't stop her from being attractive, Or brilliant at pranks does it?" The brown hair girl shurrged "I guess not". Aldura now looked confused that they had now started to have a conversation as if she wasn't in the room.  
This time the ginger haired girl spoke up " What do you mean you live here?" Aldura took the chance to sit down now and ran her slim finger through her sleek black hair,Then started to play with the red strand of hair "Well the whore that gave birth to me finally got what was coming to her....."  
"Don't you mean your mother?" The boy with black hair interjected this caused her to snarl "She may have given birth to me and I may have been forced to live with her but she was never a mother, Because she loved me as much as she loved My father who she had betrayed!"  
They all swaped glances "Anyway don't you think you should introduce yourselves? As I have already done." The black haired boy looked confused " Don't you know who we are?" She waved her hand infront of her in a swiping motion "Of course I do but it's polite to introduce yourself plus i'm not one for OMG your that person!" She smirked after this leaning back in her chair.

"Okay then...Well I'm Harry Potter."  
"Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "I'm Ron Weasly." She also shook his hand and smiled "How do you do."  
"Ginny Weasly" She smiled at the ginger girl and embraced her "Welcome to My home."  
"Hermione Granger" She hugged the brown haired girl "Pleasure." The black haired boy looked at her confused "You said your dad lived here did you not Aludra?" She nodded at him, "But that means that you'd have to be Sirius's daughter." "That is correct Mister Potter!"  
"But he said he had NO children!" His face looked very confused at this moment, Suddenly another person entered the room.  
"Yes I did Harry but that was to keep Me stable ,Becuase I didn't know wether she was dead or alive, And to be honest I don't think I could take the latter."  
A look of worry was now etched onto Sirius's face, So Aludra decided to change the subject.  
" Soo Harry are you an Animagius?" Harry shook his head at this "No I don't think anyone is in our year" Sirius's eyes seemed to light up, He did an air pump much like he used to do when he was in school "Ha my kids a genuis!" They looked round confused at him.  
"Sorry it's just My daughters the only Animagius of her time,makes A father proud." He said this as he pretended to wipe a tear away and embrace his daughter in a bone crushing hug, She tried her best to smile.  
Harry then went to face Aludra "So what is your Animal?" She smiled at him.  
"Believe it or not but A black dog. What luck after being named after A star in the Canis Majorus consellation."  
Harry,Ron and Ginny looked confused at this until Hermione broke in " Well of course Sirius is the largest and brightest star in the Canis majorus allingment but there is also A smaller dog star called Aldura which also is A girls name"  
"Thank you professer." Ron said as he gave her a peck on the cheek,She simply smiled back to say your welcome.  
"Well enough of that, I think we should all have breakfast don't you?"  
Sirius said as he made his way to the cupboards.

Well i hope you like this please review and tell me wether i should continue i enjoy hearing your responses.  
I have edited it to the best of my ability.  
I may also add that Aldura has more then one meaning but the second was irellevant so I used the first meaning I had found.  
If you do not like this please be polite and Not A douche bag, Do not Insult me if you hate it yourself.

Sofi xoxo 


	2. How could you not notice?

Hey thanks for the comment fifespice.  
Sorry it has taken a while to sort out the second chapter but here it is without further adue.

How could you not notice the facts?

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione speaking to them in a hush tone "How comes he never told us he had a daughter,I thought he trusted us."  
"He's does trust us Harry,Did you not hear him he said he did it to keep his own sanity" Hermione replied looking very stern at Harry.  
"Yeah but surely he would could of told us,I mean it's not like he was in Azkaban the dementors can't steal his memories of his daughter!"  
"Mate be easy on him,If you were in his postion you'd do the same thing,Anyway we should of done the math" Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron's reply, "What are you talking about?"

He replied whilst taking a look over at where Remus,Dora,Teddy and Aludra sat all laughing as Teddy changed his little button nose into a cats nose, then sneezed "Looks like he has my mums allergy of cats" said Dora as she tapped her wand over his nose.

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione again "Well..... she has the same last name as him." Ron started as he noticed Harry's attention was back on them.  
"So maybe black is a common name, In the wizarding world I dunno?"  
"Harry I'm muggle born and I know it is not a common name in the wizard world." He looked back at her, Then turned his attention back to Ron.  
"What else would point out that she was Sirius's daughter to us?"  
"She has the same eyes, She was the one who showed my brothers the location of the maruderers map,She has long black hair,She has the same animagi as Sirius......." Ron took a deep breath then started to continue.  
"She has a intrest in pranks and that one time her and Malfoy were arguing in to corridor and she shouted you might be my cousin but i will still hex you, you slimy git!"

Harry sighed,How comes he had overlooked all of these things,She just seemed to be a mischeif maker in there year, That hung around with 3rd years,Well Fred,George And Lee.  
"What are you guys talking about?" The three of them looked at each other then shyly at Ginny for ignoring her "Oh Nothing Gin,Don't worry" Ron said Quietly to his sister.  
She looked at them suspicously "You were talking about Aludra,Weren't you?"  
"W-w-what,NO don't be so stupid Ginny" Harry said with a look of guilt on his face "I can't believe you'd doubt your own god-father Harry!"  
He opened his mouth to awnser when Sirius put a plate of what looked like baked beans,bacon and burnt toast, He looked up at Sirius and smiled "Thank you",  
Sirius smiled back, Harry watched as Sirius went over to Aludra and gave her a plate but the bacon on her plate looked an orange colour.  
"Your as bad as she was when she was a teenager,With your crazy eating fads" Sirius said pointing a finger at Dora with a look of laughter in his eyes,  
"If you lived with Scarlet,You'd be a vegetarian aswell" The three adults around her laughed at this.

The four teeangers across the table decided to join in with the rest of the room "So do all you kids know what you want to do now you left school?" Remus said looking at the oldest in the group.  
"Well me and Ron want to be aruors." Remus nodded whilst smiling at the two boy's "Looks like they will be joining you honey,How about you Girls?"  
"Well I want to go into magical law enforcement or something like that" Remus nodded again, Then faced Aludra "I did get offered a job by George,But to be honest I don't really know, I did want to work at flourish and blotts" She said with a slight blush, Remus smiled at her,  
"It would be cool if you got a job at flourish and blotts though you could acheive much better and you know it" Said Remus giving his god-daughter incouragement,  
"What you talking about Moony,It would be so much cooler to work at Weasley's wizard wheezes,But he is right you have brains like my brother did" "Just because she enjoyed pranks at school doesn't mean she wants to become a proffesional prankster Padfoot!"  
"If i can remind you Remus last time i checked you were married to me" Dora replied holding out her hand showing the ring,  
"Huh, What I know that"  
"Then can you please stop arguing with your other wife when me and Teddy are around" This time she said it with a note of laughter in her voice,  
This caused everyone but Sirius and Remus laughed, They just looked at her still confused, Untilit struck Sirius like a bolt of lightining "Hey we are not like a married couple!"

"errrugh I don't feelso good" Said as she clutched her head,closing her eyes as hard as she could. The rest of the room looked at her as she got up and was going for the door.  
All of a sudden she collapsed before she could hit the cold stone floor Remus and Sirius rushed to keep her upright.

I hope you like the latest update. I'm going to leave it on a cliffy at the moment.  
The next chapter will be in Aludra's point of view.  
Don't forget to comment Sofi xoxo 


End file.
